Birthday Party For An Angel
by KayleighOx
Summary: This is a one shot about Castiel's First Birthday. Contains no spoilers and is before all the season 6 and 7 storylines. Just a bit of fun, Hope you like :D


_Hey :D This is a small one shot that just came to my mind, hope you like. Doesn't contain any spoilers._

_Dean's POV_

Dean wandered around the grubby old motel room waiting for Sam to return with his cheese burger. His stomach growled at the thought of food. Man he hoped Sammy would remember his extra onions this time.

It had been a long night, the brothers had yet again survived an almost near death experience with a Yurito. The creature looked like a giant version of a furby but with sharp claws and the biggest feet Dean had ever seen. The thing was ugly.

Dean plonked himself down onto the squeaky motel bed and turned on the TV, he groaned at the sight of the bad night time television. Nobody made any good shows anymore. He flicked through the channels and brightened up a little when he saw the name of his guilty pleasure. Dr Sexy MD.

He looked around the room suspiciously, making sure nobody was in sight of what he was going to watch. Hell Sam probably wouldn't be back for a while, which angered him more.

He clicked the button on the remote and smiled to himself when Dr Sexy himself appeared on the screen. Dean watched the Doctor walk down the corridor in his cowboy boots and he couldn't help but repeat the lines of the show, he had already seen the episode but Dr Sexy MD could never get boring.

''Dr Milton, I am aware of the patient's disorder, it just makes the whole dilemma that much more difficult'', Dean stood while repeating the lines of Dr Sexy, he pulled up his socks and pretended to walk around the room in cowboy boots.

Dean was actually enjoying himself before he heard the flutter of the wings, he stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes. Man Cas really knew how to pick his visits.

Dean turned around to face a very confused looking angel, he raised his eye brows instead of asking Cas what he was staring out. Dean thought that perhaps he could make the situation look less well like a situation if he acted normal.

He suddenly realized the socks that he had pulled up, he could feel his face warm slightly. This would be hard to explain.

''Hello Dean'', Cas said in his gruff voice.

''Cas...Is there something you need?'', Dean asked, not liking the slightly awkward situation or the slightly awkward angel.

''I just came to check in on you and your brother, I thought the timing would be perfect since you have just finished a hunt'', Cas replied suddenly turning his attention away from Dean, and looking straight at the TV.

Dean followed his gaze and watched as Dr Sexy delivered a birthday cake to one of the nurses.

''Dean, may I ask you a question?.''

''Sure, go ahead Cas.''

Cas still had his eyes glued to the TV, Dean couldn't recognize his expressions. It was the same straight faced Cas it had always been.

''Why are those medical professions, dancing around that women with a cake on your television?, are they sacrificing her?'', Cas asked looking confused.

Dean glared at the angel and rolled his eyes, of all the things to ask. Dean worried about the man that called himself Angel of the Lord. It just didn't make sense.

''Cas, it's her birthday, they are celebrating by throwing her a party and singing Happy Birthday, Its what boring humans do.''

Castiel turned his attention away from the TV and looked back at Dean, he stared into the other man's eyes.

''You do not celebrate your birthday Dean with human traditions?''

Dean rolled his eyes again.

''No Cas I do not have tea parties and bake cakes for my birthday, its soppy.''

Cas looked at Dean pitifully, God Dean hated it when Cas did that, its like the angel is looking into his soul.

''Dean, I'm very sorry about your lack of creativity.''

''Jeez thanks Cas.''

Dean really worried about Cas' people skills, how would he ever survive out in the real world if the angel fell and become human. Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

''Dean, I wish to have a birthday party like the medical professions.'' Cas told him bluntly.

Dean almost choked on his beer, did he hear right?

''What Cas?.''

''I have never had a birthday and I wish to experience it.''

''You want a birthday, you can't just make up a birthday dude you actually need a birth'', Dean told him.

''Please Dean'', the angel walked across the room and sat at the end of one of the beds. ''I have never experienced a birthday, or a day that is about me.''

Dean almost burst out laughing at the sad look on the angel's face. Man he had to be kidding, but it was Cas so the chances of this being a joke was nil.

Dean felt a clench in his stomach at the look on Cas' face. Great he was going to have to make a call to Sam.

''Okay Cas, you can have a birthday, just wait here, I'm going to call Sam'', Dean rubbed his eyes, this was going to be a long night.

Dean walked out into the breezy evening and typed in the digits to his brother's cell, Sam picked up on the 3rd ring.

''Hey Dean, don't panic I just left the store, you won't die of starvation I promise'', Sam said down the phone.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's words.

''No Sam don't came back yet, I need you to go to the store and but party things''.

There was a long pause.

''I'm sorry Dean what, Oh man have you been drinking vodka again?'', Sam asked.

''God, no Sam, look it's for Cas, he wants a birthday party and we are going to throw him one so get to the god damn store and buy some party rings''.

''Cas wants a birthday party?...Why?''.

''You know what hes like with human customs and traditions, he just wants to experience having a birthday''.

''Wow that angel is getting wackier everyday, but fine I'll go buy some things for his party''.

''Thanks, but hurry up I'm starving, don't be a bitch and take for ever''.

He heard Sam laugh, ''Fine, Jerk''.

Dean smirked to himself and shut the phone off. He still couldn't believe he was throwing a party for an angel of the lord.

He walked into the motel room and found that Castiel was still sat in the same position when he left.

''Cas when I said wait here, I didn't mean you had to stay in the same place.''

Cas' brows raised in confusion.

''Dean have you arranged my party?''

''Yes Sam's getting some things, he'll be back soon.''

Sam arrived 45 minutes later, with shopping bags in both hands. Dean helped his brother unpack the contents, he couldn't help but laugh.

''What?'', Sam asked.

''We are throwing a birthday party for Cas, I mean come on how weird is that.''

''Well he is like a child sometimes.''

At that precise moment Dean and Sam both turned to face Cas who was staring intently at Sam's laptop like it was going to jump at him.

The brothers turned back around to face each other, Dean gave Sam a nod to show he agreed with his statement.

Dean and Sam finished unpacking the contents of the bags. They both stared at the food Sam had brought.

There were crisps, chocolate, mini cakes, cookies, sausage rolls, mini sausages, a Disney birthday cake and of course pie.

Dean snorted at the sight of the Disney princess birthday cake.

''You dream cake aye Sam?.''

''Shut up Dean, it was the only one there.''

''Sure it was.''

Sam pulled one of his bitch faces.

''Anyway it goes with the paper hats'', Sam pulled out a bag of Disney princess hats that were hiding underneath the cake.

''Oh wow, this really is your fantasy coming true isn't Mr I haven't watched Cinderella.''

''Get a life Dean, that's just start this party already.''

''Fine, Cas come over here.''

The angel pulled himself away from the laptop and walked over to where the brothers were standing.

''Happy Birthday Cas'', Sam said cheerfully, placing a paper hat on Castiel's head.

Dean couldn't help but snort at the sight of the angel wearing a hat with Snow White imprinted on it.

He wasn't laughing for long though, as Sam stuck a hat on his head.

''Really?'', he asked his brother, pulling one of Sam' bitch faces.

After all three had hats on and Dean had turned one of the music channels on the TV on, the party started.

First this was dancing, unfortunately for Dean who thought the idea of them doing the 'cha cha cha' was unnecessary. Next Sam handed out party plates and motioned for them to go to the buffet he had produced. Dean of course went for his cheese burger first, but that didn't stop him from eating half the buffet.

Cas simply stated a couple of ''But I don't need to eat'' phrases, before Sam convinced him that a party requires food.

Dean didn't know what he found more hilarious, he couldn't decide if Castiel's out of place dance moves were funnier then the faces he pulled while he ate a sausage roll. He looked liked a child.

After he was finished, Dean lay down on his bed, bloated from all the food he had consumed. He knew he had to let his food go down when he heard Sam coming around to were him and Cas was, singing Happy Birthday.

Dean sat up and joined in the song while Sam placed the lighted up cake in front of Castiel. Dean found himself smiling when he saw the big grin on the angel's face.

''Blow out the candles Cas, and make a wish.'', Dean told him.

Cas looked at Dean with a worried expression.

''Why would I do that Dean, it will ruin Sam's work.'', Cas responded sounding upset.

Dean rolled his eyes.

''No Cas that's what your suppose to do, its okay'', Sam reassured him.

Cas' face still looked unsure but soon enough he blow (more like spat) out the candles. Dean watched the concentration on the angel's face as he made his wish.

''Hooray', Sam and Dean both yelled.

Cas looked very proud of himself and his grin did not disappear.

''Okay Cas, now for your present.''

Cas and Dean both looked at Sam with a surprised expression.

''What you can't have a birthday with any presents'', Sam responded.

He pulled out a small package from his pocket and handed it to Castiel. The angel looked at the gift warily.

''Open it Cas'', Dean encouraged him.

Cas very slowly and carefully opened the package, making sure he didn't rip the paper too much. As he removed the paper, he looked down at his present. He pulled one of his famous confused faces.

''It's a camera Cas, so you can take pictures and remember your birthday, just aim the camera at something and press this button.'' Sam told him, showing him how to work the camera.

Cas' face lit up and he started taking pictures of Dean, who really wasn't that enthusiastic.

''Sam, Dean'', Castiel started.

''I really do not know how to thank you enough for my wonderful birthday, this is the most fun I have possibly ever had so Thank you so much.''

Sam and Dean both smiled at him and patted him on the back.

''It was no problem Cas'', Dean told him.

''Yep, its was great fun'', Sam added.

The angel took one last photo of the brothers before putting his camera down.

''Anyway Cas what did you wish for?'', Dean asked actually curious.

''I thought it was unlucky to tell people'', Cas asked.

''Well yes, but you can still tell us, we won't jinx it''.

The angel thought about it, he looked very warily.

''Okay, I will tell you''

Dean smiled encouragingly.

''I wished that I could have a birthday party every day'', Cas told them sounding less like his angel self and more child like.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other worryingly, Cas was their friend but God they couldn't do this again.

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
